1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to flight management. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for managing missed approaches when an instrument approach cannot be completed to a landing.
2. Background
Flight management systems are found on most commercial and business aircraft and are used to assist pilots in navigation, flight planning, and aircraft control functions. This system may show a route programmed by a pilot, as well as other pertinent information from a database, such as standard departure and arrival procedures. This type of information may be combined with the location of an aircraft to create a moving map display.
During the flight of the aircraft and when approaching an airport to land, the flight management system may include an autopilot process that guides the aircraft without assistance from the pilot. These types of autopilot processes may divide a flight into various stages, such as, taxi, takeoff, climb, level, descent, approaching, and landing phases. Flight management systems may automate all of these flight phases except for taxiing and takeoff.
Currently, when using an autopilot process in a flight management system, approaches may be missed or aborted for various reasons. For example, a plane may be present on the runway on which the aircraft is to land. In another example, weather conditions may require aborting the approach until a later time or for the aircraft to travel to another airport. Current autopilot systems have a set mechanism for handling an aborted or missed approach to a runway. The aircraft always travels to the threshold or edge of the runway or a designated missed approach point and then changes path or course in the same manner, regardless of the altitude of the aircraft.